This proposal requests partial support for an international meeting on Glial Biology, as part of the Gordon Research Conference series, to be held in Ventura, California, March 15-20, 2009. The broad and long-term goal of the conference is to increase our understanding of the manner in which glial cells interact with one another and with neurons during normal brain function and in neurological diseases. The biology of astrocytes and microglial cells, more than that of oligodendrocytes, is emphasized in this meeting. The specific aim of this meeting will be to convene 44 speakers to discuss critical areas of glial research with a total of 140 participants, during a five-day conference in a relatively isolated setting. The program will have nine sessions that broadly address glia cell involvement in synaptic structure and function, neurogenesis, brain energy metabolism, cerebral blood flow, and some neurological diseases including tumors and stroke. In addition, two poster sessions will permit all participants to contribute to discussion of these topics. The significance of this application is that the Gordon Research Conference on Glial Biology is a essential component of the recurring conferences that promote worldwide research on glial cells, and help define critical research areas in need of experimental resolution. The health relatedness of this application is that glial cells participate in many, possibly all, neurological diseases. Discussions about current research will advance our understanding of glial cells in both health and disease. In addition, specific presentations at this conference will focus on the involvement of glial cells in brain development, tumor formation and spread, normal and deranged energy metabolism (e.g., stroke and hypoglycemia) and pain perception. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The health relatedness of this application is that glial cells participate in many, possibly all, neurological diseases. Discussions about current research will advance our understanding of glial cells in both health and disease. In addition, specific presentations at this conference will focus on the involvement of glial cells in brain development, tumor formation and spread, normal and deranged energy metabolism (e.g., stroke and hypoglycemia) and pain perception. By helping to define key questions that require experimental resolution we can advance our understanding of how glial cells are involved in neurological diseases, which are the first necessary steps to lessening the burden of these diseases on society.